


Mr Fahrenheit

by MsFahrenheit143



Category: Queen - Fandom
Genre: Accident, Accidental wetting, Omoarshi, Pee, Urine, Wetting, wee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Freddie has to go go go, there's no stopping him
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Mr Fahrenheit

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t be afraid to leave request, love ya’ll 🕺🏼

Freddie ran down the street squeezing his crotch. He was on the verge of peeing himself. He wasn't paying attention to anyone or anything around him, he was just focused on keeping his pants dry. 

He could feel his underwear getting damp but he just kept on running. He had to get to his house before he completely wetted himself. 

He didn't notice the big crack in the sidewalk and tripped over it. He stood up and saw that he had skinned his knee. Blood was gushing from his leg. He just kept running though there was a terrible pain in his knee. 

He sprinted to the front door and wiggled the door handle noticing it was locked. He felt his pockets and noticed he didn't have his key. He knew Brian was home song knocked on the door.

"Brian, Brian open up!" He cried. 

He spuirmed in place and he kept knocking on the door thousands of times. 

“Bri, Brian please open the door.

From is room, Brian heard the pounding on the door. He got up and went to the front door. When he opened it he saw Freddie standing there, holding his crotch, and leg covered in blood./p>

“Oh, sorry Freddie I didn’t hear the first time you knocked, are you ok, what happened to your leg?” 

"Not right now Brian, I'm about to piss myself." 

Freddie ran past Brian and made it to the bathroom. 

But before be could open to door his bladder gave out and he was peeing. 

"Oh fuck." He said under is breath. 

He was standing there while urine and blood were running down his leg. 

Brian saw his friend standing in the hallway, standing still like a statue as a puddle formed on the carpet below him.

“Freddie?”

Freddie could feel warm tears gather in his eyes. Brian walked up to the man and saw his wet shorts.

“Freddie, oh my gosh!”

Freddie let out a sob and covered his face with his hands.  
Brian rubbed his hands on Freddie’s back to show some empathy.

“It’s ok Freddie, let’s get you cleaned up ok.”

Freddie didn’t say anything as Brian opened up to door to the bathroom.

“Before you take a shower we need to clean the blood off your leg.”

Brian sat Freddie down on the toilet seat and opened to cabinet underneath the sink to find the rubbing alcohol.

“So what happened Freddie?”

“I-I really has to pee so I ran to the house and I tripped and skinned my knee.”

“Ok Freddie.” Brian sat the bottle of rubbing alcohol on the sink top.

“So just let me wipe the blood off and we’ll clean the gash with alcohol, because it does look a bit dirty.”

Freddie felt like a little kid at that moment. He was crying, Brian was about to rub alcohol on his hurt knee, and he had just had an accident.

“I-I’m s-sorry Brian.”

“No need to be sorry Freddie, I don’t mind taking care of you.”

Brian wiped all the blood off of Freddie’s leg and then rub the alcohol on his knee. It sung real bad.

“Ouch, oh that hurts.”

“I know Freddie, this stuff really stings.”

Brian finished cleaning up Freddie’s hurt knee.

“Now just take a shower, I’ll take care of the carpet, and put on a band-aid when you get out, ok.”

“Ok, thank you Brian, you are a great friend.”

“No problem Fred.”


End file.
